Yo y mi gran bocota
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Gracias Kyoko. Esto fue gracias a ti y a tu gran boca que no pudo permanecer cerrada.


Skip Beat no me pertenece. Y lo diré por aquí también Happy birthday Siwon

 **Yo y mi gran bocota:**

Kyouko y Ren tenían una entrevista juntos por el estreno de su nueva película en dónde compartieron protagónico.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una inocente Kyouko abrió la boca de más…

-Kyouko, nos alegra ver que se lleva muy bien con su sempai-dijo la entrevistadora.

-Sí, es un gran apoyo para mí, gracias a él he aprendido mucho-admitió un poco apenada.

-Tsuruga-san-le preguntaron ahora a él-¿Kyouko es una buena kouhai?-

-Por supuesto que lo es-respondió con honestidad-aprende rápido y cada día me sorprende más con sus habilidades, además es muy amable y atenta, sobre todo cuando se preocupa por mi salud. Honestamente es la mejor kouhai que pudiera desear tener-

Tenía que dejar claro que era importante para él, al menos de esa manera.

Kyouko se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de su sempai y eso no pasó desapercibido por las cámaras.

-Oh, así que Kyouko te preocupas por la salud de tu sempai-dijo una atrevida entrevistadora.

-Es que-debía tranquilizarse o se darían cuenta de sus ocultos sentimientos hacia su sempai-es que Tsuruga-san tiene muy malos hábitos alimenticios, cree que un buen almuerzo consiste en un onigiri, por eso después termina enfermándose-

Y sin querer Kyouko habló sin parar.

-Hace un tiempo, tuve que ayudarlo para que se recuperara de un resfriado. ¡No podía hacer nada! Estaba prácticamente inconsciente, pero eso sí, como profesional que es, no faltó ni un solo día al trabajo. Desde esa ocasión estoy atenta a su alimentación, voy a su departamento para hacerle de cenar y verificar que su nevera tenga comida decente y no solo agua-

Aunque todo eso era un comentario decente, no faltó quién lo interpretara de otra manera y Ren lo sabía, por ello intentaba hacerle señas con los ojos para que dejara de hablar, pero Kyouko no lo entendió así.

-No diga que no es cierto Tsuruga-san. Ayer tuve que hacerle de cenar porque no había almorzado nada y solo tomó un café en el desayuno y solo espero que haya desayunado lo que le dejé preparado-lo regañó.

Esas declaraciones fueron más que suficientes.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Saichou-san!-le decía unas horas después a Lory-no pensé que algo así pasaría, ¡hablé de más! A usted también le pido disculpas Tsuruga-san-ahora se dirigió a él-ahora lo emparejan conmigo ¡lo siento!-

Si a Kyoko la hubieran dejado, ya estaría postrada en el suelo, pero Yashiro la tenía bien agarrada para evitarlo.

Los tres habían sido llamados por Lory para solucionar todo.

La prensa rosa ya había inventado mil historias y todos los encabezados de revistas y redes sociales decían "Tsuruga Ren y Kyouko, de sempai y kouhai a una dulce historia de amor".

-Tranquila Mogami-kun-le dijo su jefe, sentado tranquilamente en su despacho-a ninguno de los tres nos molesta ni perjudica. Los había hecho llamar para hablar cómo vamos a sobrellevar este asunto, podríamos utilizarlo para nuestro beneficio. Pero honestamente, no sabía que tenían una relación tan cercana-les mencionó burlonamente.

-Si Tsuruga-san supiera alimentarse correctamente no habría necesidad-

-¡Oye!-le reclamó-parece que lo hicieras como una responsabilidad y no por mí-

-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Sí lo hago por su bienestar!-

-Así está mejor-

Lory sonrió.

-Bien, bien, ¿quieren opinar sobre lo que haremos ahora o prefieren que yo lo haga?-

-Mejor nosotros-dijo enseguida Ren. No quería ni pensar que plan macabro podría crear el loco del amor.

-No Tsuruga-san, yo opino que mejor él nos diga qué hacer, es la mejor opción-

-Pero Mogami-san…-

-¡Ok! Tengo una gran idea-Ya podía oler el triunfo en esta historia de amor.

-Saichou, espere por favor-insistió Ren.

-Miren-lo ignoró olímpicamente-yo opino que lo mejor sea que confirmen que están saliendo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no es verdad!-Kyoko se moría de preocupación, algo así podría traerle problemas.

-No le veo lo malo-continúo Lory-ustedes se llevan bien, la gente ama su película y aunque no era romántica, ahora todos los "shippean", esto incluso les daría una mejor promoción a la película-

-Pero Saichou, no creo que sea lo mejor para su carrera-

-Ya les dije, esto traerá más beneficios que desventajas-

-A mí no me molestaría-dijo Ren-pero no voy a obligarla-

Oh. Ren ya había caído.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Solo seré una molestia!-reclamó Kyoko con afán.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres una molestia para mí?-

-Pero…-

-Mogami-kun esa es la mejor opción-

Kyoko miraba a su jefe suplicante y él sabía perfectamente por qué no quería aceptar.

-Lo siento, tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Tan malo es para ti fingir que sales conmigo?-en esa frase se escuchó claramente el dolor que Ren sentía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué más daría yo!-

Tenía que escoger mejor sus palabras, ya que dejó a todos sorprendidos con esa frase.

-Es que yo no podré hacerlo-trató de corregirse.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré. Mogami-san, ¿qué tan difícil es llamarme Ren?-

-Lo siento…-

-Yo fácilmente podría llamarte Ky…-

-¡No lo diga!-lo interrumpió gritando, pero enseguida bajó la voz-no lo diga…-

¡No podía! ¡Jamás podría llamarlo por su nombre! Se sentía tan bien decirlo cuando lo hacía a solas, pero frente a él, solo se expondría y tampoco permitiría que él dijera su nombre o se lanzaría a sus brazos.

-Está bien-suspiró resignado-pero ¿podrás hacerlo si es necesario?-

-Lo intentaré…-

-Confiaré en ti-

Si no podía ni siquiera llamarlo por su nombre, menos aceptaría lo propuesto por Lory. Aunque tampoco estaría mal practicar unos cuántos besos para que les creyeran… ¡no! ¡eso no! No lo iba a soportar y se la llevaría directito a la cama hasta el amanecer. Estar enamorado era realmente peligroso.

Pero la pobre de Kyoko no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Era lo malo que su jefe supiera toda la verdad.

Al día siguiente ya estaban listos para aclarar todo.

-¿Mogami-san podrías dejar de dar vueltas?-

-Lo siento Tsuruga-san, estoy nerviosa-

-Se nota-

-¿Aún no se llaman por sus nombres?-les preguntó Yashiro.

-Si es necesario, lo haremos-

-Más les vale, porque sería extraño que estuvieran saliendo y aún se llamaran por sus apellidos-

-Ya está todo listo, pueden salir-mencionó un miembro del staff.

Kyoko se había congelado en su sitio.

Ren tuvo que tomarla de la cintura y guiarla hasta la salida.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré-le susurró.

Esas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco.

En la entrevista confirmaron que estaban saliendo, ya que siempre se habían llevado bien y durante la grabación de la película floreció el amor.

Les hicieron decir lo que les gustaba más del otro y eso no fue problema, ya que fueron totalmente sinceros, pero ¿por qué se sentía cómo si sus palabras fueran reales y no actuadas? Eso era lo que ambos pensaban de los comentarios del otro.

-Kyoko es única, sin darse cuenta me ha ayudado a renacer, ella es la luz que me guía, mi amuleto protector, es realmente un ángel caído del cielo, es la mujer perfecta para mí, es lo que más amo en este mundo-

-Él-Kyoko evitó decir Ren-puede parecer maduro, pero tiene un niño interior que lo hace adorable, siempre ha sido mi apoyo y aunque tenga mil defectos como todos, yo lo amo por lo que es y en todas sus posibles facetas-

Al terminar la entrevista, se sentaron en su camerino, frente a frente pero uno en cada extremo de la habitación. Se miraban fijamente.

Yashiro los veía a ambos y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Se miraban como si estuvieran descifrándose y el ambiente se sentía muy extraño. Era como si la tensión, los nervios y las mentiras desaparecieran y solo existiera… ¿amor?

-¿Qué sucede Yashiro?-le preguntaba su jefe por teléfono-¿cómo estuvo la entrevista?-

-Bien-dijo simplemente.

-¿Bien? ¿Solo eso? ¿Acaso mi plan no funcionó?-

-Vaya que funcionó-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuenta!-

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo bien, pero…-

.

.

.

"Era verdad. Las palabras que ella dijo son verdad".

"No puede ser. ¡Tsuruga-san me ama!"-

Esos eran los pensamientos de la pareja mientras se observaban mutuamente.

Y como si de dos imanes se trataran, se atrajeron uno al otro.

Se pusieron de pie, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Yashiro solo pudo contemplar como sus bocas se unieron y sus cuerpos se enlazaron en un abrazo.

Al parecer, se habían olvidado de su presencia y solo veían al otro.

.

.

.

-¿En serio? ¡Al fin!-

-No sabía que a Kyoko-chan también le gustaba Ren-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Me decepcionas…-le dijo con un puchero.

-¿Usted lo sabía?-

-Claro, desde hace tiempo-remarcó orgulloso-la descubrí pero me costó un poco de trabajo que lo admitiera-

-Me alegro por ellos, se veían tan felices-

-¡Necesito hacer una fiesta!-

Mientras tanto en el camerino, un par de enamorados abrían su corazón, revelaban sus secretos más ocultos, para así poder amar al otro sin reservas ni temores.

Gracias Kyoko. Esto fue gracias a ti y a tu gran boca que no pudo permanecer cerrada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Quiero un bebé


End file.
